Front end modules are complex assembly units disposed on vehicles—these modules are often required to be highly functional, compact, and aesthetically pleasing. Depending on the specific vehicle model, visible portions may include the headlights, the bumpers, and the front grill. Located behind these visible portions may be a cooling module, washer tank, motor fan, condenser, electrical wiring, engine cooling and crash management system, etc.